


Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world finds out about Louis and Harry's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the prompt:  
> I had a dream that took place in the future where One Direction went to Italy for a few days and they brought along Harry and Louis’ teenage daughter that they’ve had to keep hidden. Then the paps saw her walk out of the hotel that management rented and they took pictures and she ended up on the front page of Italy’s top 10 newspapers and Harry and Louis had to come clean and announce that they’ve been hiding a daughter for four years because they weren’t ready for her to face the celebrity life.
> 
> This was literally the perfect dream ever. I didn’t get a sort of profile of the girl, but I bet she’s a Tumblr fangirl who has really bad morning sinus problems and frizzy morning hair and she’s not graceful at all, like she can’t text and walk at the same time and all she wears are jeans t-shirts and Converse. She’s horrible at walking in heels and hates dresses and all that crap.
> 
> Like, they have an actual teenager to raise. And they’re only 26 and 24.
> 
> Title from Secret by The Pierces

Who is the mystery girl leaving One Direction’s hotel?

Has One Direction Harry Styles member lost interest in older women and started for the innocent?

Louis and Harry sat next to each other on their hotel room sofa staring at the computer screen in front of them displaying their daughter to the world. She was pictured leaving the hotel in her usual skinny jeans, tight-fitting but paint splattered t-shirt, and ratty old converse. She was leaving to go check out an art supply store she had heard about and gotten her parents’ permission and a warning to be careful. Obviously some pap still saw her and took a million pictures and sold them within the hour as she had only gone out the day before.

“Juliet can you come here please?” Harry called out to his daughter. Well, adopted daughter. See, Louis was godfather to his cousin’s daughter and four years ago his cousin and her husband were both killed in a car accident, leaving Louis, and by extension, Harry to take her in. She was twelve at the time.

“Yeah Harry?” Juliet skipped into the sitting room, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail, shorts covering the top of her thighs with paint streaking the rest, and a loose white t-shirt stained with twenty different colors adorning her chest. She had just been painting.

Juliet was an artist. She loved to paint. She loved watercolor the most but could do anything. Back at their house on the outskirts of London the walls were covered in Juliet’s painting. It was a skill she picked up from her mother and one that Louis and Harry encouraged her to pursue.

“You got pap’ed leaving the hotel yesterday,” it was Louis who spoke this time, looking up at his daughter, worry etched into his face. Juliet sighed.

“Guys, you knew this would happen eventually right? You couldn’t hide me forever. And now it’s out. I’m free to do as I please,” Juliet sounded happier than she had in ages.

“Well, almost,” Harry said, sounding apologetic, “people still don’t know how you’re connected to us but they don’t know how so you have to let us do an interview first.”

“That’s fine,” Juliet smiled at her adoptive dads and hugged them, happy to be free for the first time in four years.

***

They had an interview scheduled in two days. They decided to just wait until then to tell everyone who the “mysterious girl” was. It was a long two days. Instead of painting like usual Juliet logged onto Tumblr. Although she had always had one she only used in times of distress, like when Dean stares at Cas just a bit too long, or Sherlock fakes his death again, or she’s missing Harry Potter(even though that’s all the time), or the Doctor’s companion leaves him again. She also used it to check in on her dads and uncles. It had been 8 years since One Direction had been put together and they still had their passionate fanbase on Tumblr. Just like they would always have.

People were actually pretty calm about the entire thing and a few had even guessed it. It wasn’t really that hard. It’s not like she could be sleeping with any of them considering they were all gay. The ones who did get it right weren’t really being serious though and she could understand why. Harry and Louis were 24 and 26 and they had a 16-year-old daughter? And then there were the few that guessed outrageously and were off by about 100 miles. She just ignored them.

As she was scrolling down the “Larry Stylinson” tag she reached over and took a long sip from her cup of tea hoping to relieve some of her sinus problem. It only happened in the morning and she hated it. But then she saw a post that made her snort and spilled tea all down her front. She just laughed harder.

***

“So just a couple of days ago a young girl with black hair was picture leaving your hotel, care to explain?” they were in the interview, the young women speaking English with an Italian accent had been polite up until now, when she spoke with a condensing voice and slight sneer.

“Uh yes actually,” Louis spoke, “that is mine and Harry’s adopted daughter.” he could already hear the collective gasp from fans and cries of happiness from the Larry shippers. He went on to explain how they came to adopt her and how he was her godfather.

“So tell us about her?” the interview is still speaking as she was before but it didn’t really bother them now, the world knew the truth and that’s all that mattered.

“Her name is Juliet,” Harry answered, “she’s 16 and she loves to paint.”

“That’s it? That’s all you’ll tell us?” she prompted, obviously only doing it for her job.

“That’s all you need to know,” Harry spoke with a finalizing tone, signaling the subject dropped.

“Well then that’s all we time for, this is Corriere Della Sera with One Direction,” the woman smiled at the camera for a few more seconds before someone yelled something and her face dropped. She mumbled something about hating her job before walking away. Louis just shook his head and turned to face the other boys.

“Thanks for not being an arse about anything,” he said, smiling at them.

“We would never, you know that,” Zayn said, pulling the older boy into a hug. “Now go, check up on her. I know you want to.”

***

“JULES!” Louis yelled the second they opened the hotel room door. They heard footsteps, then someone running into a wall and yelling in pain, then running again and finally their daughter slid into few, slipping over her socked feet and before they knew what was happening they were all in a hug, her arms thrown around their necks.

“Thanks dads.”

**Author's Note:**

> hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com


End file.
